


Rock bottom

by AthlazothsDisciple



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Mental Health Issues, Poetry, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthlazothsDisciple/pseuds/AthlazothsDisciple
Summary: A song/poem about the struggles of depression and executive dysfunction
Kudos: 1
Collections: Poetry





	Rock bottom

'Been sleeping on the ground, hopin' my back gives out

So I'll at least wake up in the morning

So I won't have to roll out of bed 

So I can just stand up instead 

But I just end up with more snoring

I'm so! Tired! Tired! Tired of it all,

All I want to do is sleep but that's no good at all

Exhausted, Exhausted to the core

Won't you please, please get up from the floor?

'Been sippin' beer, the light ones without booze

If it were the other kind I'd be sure to doze and snooze

I'm disgusted with myself my body just won't move

When I command you to why do you refuse?

A total bum, a loaf! All I do is lounge

What do I need to do to get u from the couch?!

I'm so! Tired! Tired! Tired of it all,

All I want to do is sleep but that's no good at all

Depleted! Defeated! Life is such a chore

Won't you please, please get up from the floor?

'Been cryin' to myself, at what a failure I must be

-I also know that's not the truth but my thoughts tend to disagree

Then why won't my efforts turn into action is what I want to ask

Why must I move mountains to accomplish simple tasks?!

I'm so! Tired! Tired! Tired of it all,

All I want to do is sleep but that's no good at all

Frustrated, Isolated, hidden behind a door

Won't you please, please get up from the floor?!


End file.
